Yami and Yugi's First Pet
by theLegendaryGoddess
Summary: Mokuba found an animal laying on the ground injuried. Kaiba rejected to keep, but he change his mind. Mokuba left to see if Yugi & Yami can take care of it. Yami & Yugi had trouble with it. Then Yami knowtice it was a... Girl. So they decided to name her Ultra. And they had more fun with Ultra then ever. So they felt like she's more like a family. What will happen?


Mokuba was planning to see Yugi and Yami, but he found an injured animal, "Hmm... Weird... What kind of animal is it?" But he looked at it. What he saw in that animal was in pain. Mokuba felt sorry for it. So he picked it up, "Poor thing... I'll take care of you." He smiled. "But would Seto like it?" He walked in the Kaiba Corporation, "Um... Seto." Kaiba looked at mokuba, "What is it?" Mokuba showed Kaiba the animal, "I thought that you like this kind of animal." Kaiba looked at the animal and studied it. "A dragon..." Kaiba's voice was in surprise, but he refused to have it in his company, "Get it out of here!" Mokuba was so sad and left. Then Kaiba ade his decision, "Wait Mokuba?" He saw Mokuba left before he could've said a word. "Damn it... Oh well." Mokuba was outside of KC, "Man... I thought Seto loves dragon..." Mokuba was walking, while he was holding the dragon in his arm. "Wait, maybe Yugi and Yami can take care of this dragon. Yea." Mokuba went to the Game Store.

**At the Game Store**

Mokuba knocked the door. Yugi opened the door, "Oh, hey Mokuba." And Yugi got a glimpse at the dragon in Mokuba's arm. And Yami showed up at the door, "Hey Mokuba." Mokuba was happy to see them, "Hey Yugi. Hey Yami." Yugi was pointing at the dragon, "What is that in your arms?" Mokuba forgot about the dragon, "Oh yea, I've found this dragon in the streer, laying there injuried..." Yami brought Mokuba in the Game Store, "Ok go on." Mokuba looked sad, "I felt sorry for this dragon, so I brought it with me. I wanted to see if Seto likes dragon... But he didn't want it... So I thought that you guys can take care of this dragon." Yugi and Yami nodded, "Sure, but if Grandpa allows us to have one." Yugi got up, "I'll ask Grandpa." Ran to the store and ask Grandpa. Then he ran back to Yami, Mokuba, and the dragon, "Yea, Grandpa said sure." Mokuba was happy, "I'm glad you guys can take care of it." Hand the dragon to Yugi, "Well see ya." Yami and Yugi waved, "Yep, see ya Mokuba." Closed the door. Yugi looked at the dragon, "Man, its badly injuried. We better put some medicines and bandages on it." Yami nodded, "Yea..." (Took them sevral hours to put the thing on the dragon.) "Whew..." Yugi was tired, even Yami, "Yea... Well let's wrap it with the blanket." Yami wrapped the blanket around the dragon and set it on the couch. Yami and Yugi looked at their clothes cover in blood and Yugi sigh, "Let's change or Grandpa gonna mad." Yami nod. took their shower and came back to see the dragon. But the dragon woke up and looked everywhere. The dragon shrilled, while its looking around. Yugi and Yami showed up, which made the dragon backed away from them. Yugi was surprised, "Your awake." But the response was that the dragon just stared at Yugi's eyes and it shrilled. Yami came a little closer, "It's alright. We're not here to hurt you." But it just made the dragon backed away from them farther. Then Yugi got a lot closer to it. The dragon growled at them. Both of them felt a coldness ran down their spines. So Yami jumped to grab it, but he misses the dragon. It jumped on Yugi's head, which made Yugi fell on his back. Then Yami made an eye contact with it to see what was it doing. but the dragon looked around and ran toward the door. Yami was pissed, but didn't bother and pat it's head, "See, we're not gonna hurt you." Yugi patted it's head too. The dragon can sense the warmth of those two and purred. Yugi laughed and lifted it up, "Yami, you know we have to get prepared for this animal." Yami nod, "Yep, but that thing is staring at something..." Yugi knowtice that too, "Yea... You have a point. But what are we going to name it?" Yami was thinking, "Good point..." Yugi laughed, "Well we can think about that later, but i'll say we'll buy this thing a collar." Yami laughed along with it, "Of course and something tells me that dragon is a girl..." Yugi was surprised, "Wow Yami. How did you know it was a girl?" Yami chuckled, "The way it shrilled, it was was high." Yugi nod, "Oh well, lets buy a collar for her." Smiled.

**At the Pet Store**

Yugi and Yami picked the one they liked. Yugi got a Blue collar and Yami got a Red collar with a green gem with it, but they let the dragon decide which it's favorite. She looked at the red collar and jumped on Yami's head with a cute smile. Yami laughed, "Sorry Yugi, I think she likes the red collar." Trying to make Yugi not so upset. Yugi laughed and bought the things they needed.

**At Home**

Set everything down and Yugi said, "Ultra." Yami was confused, "What?" Yugi laughed, "Its our pet dragon's name." Yami nodded, "I see, you thought about the name." Yugi nodded. Ultra jumped to the TV and set the concert on. Yami and yugi were freaked out. Yami whisper to Yugi, "Did I just saw that or am i imaginating?" Yugi shrug, "Oh well, at least she likes to do it." Yami laughed, "Ok lets watch with Ultra and see why the concert interested her?" Both of them sat down and Yugi lift Ultra on his lap. Watching the concert.

_**LIGHT EM UP**_

_Light_ & _**Dark: Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh**_

**Dark: Be careful making wishes in the dark**  
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**  
**And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**  
**I'm in the details with the devil**  
**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just got to get you out of the cage**  
**I'm a young lovers rage**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**  
**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**Dark: So light em up up up, light em up up up,**  
**light em up up up, I'm on fire**  
**So light em up up up, light em up up up,**  
**light em up up up, I'm on fire**

_Light: Ooh oh oh oh _**(Dark: In the dark, in the dark)**  
_Light: Ooh oh oh oh _**(Dark: In the dark, in the dark)**

_Light: All the writers keep writing what they write_  
_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_  
_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_  
_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love_  
_Then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back the monster that you see_  
_My songs know what you did in the dark_

**Dark: So light em up up up, light em up up up,**  
**light em up up up, I'm on fire**  
**So light em up up up, light em up up up,**  
**light em up up up, I'm on fire**

_Light: Ooh oh oh oh _**(Dark: In the dark, in the dark)**  
_Light: Ooh oh oh oh _**(Dark: In the dark, in the dark)**

_Light_ & **Dark_: My songs know what you did in the dark_**  
**_My songs know what you did in the dark_**

So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire  
So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire

_Light: Ooh oh oh oh_ **(Dark: In the dark, in the dark)**  
_Light: Ooh oh oh oh_ **(Dark: In the dark, in the dark)**  
_Light_ & **Dark:_ Ooh oh oh_**

Yami and Yugi enjoyed the concert, while Ultra was jumping up and down. Yami yawned, "Well, lets go to bed." Yugi yawned too, "Sure. Um... Can Ultra sleep with me?" Yami looked at Yugi, and nodded, "Sure." Everyone went to sleep. Ultra slept beside by Yugi. Yugi laughed, "Goodnight Yami. Goodnight Grandpa. Goodnight Ultra." Petting Ultra's head, whlie she was asleep.

_Author notes: Sorry if I didn't made a lot of talking in this story, but I'm just trying to make it good and funny... Oh well, enjoy. I'll be making more stories, but its making me taking my minds off of the first story to another story._


End file.
